


Deep Throat 8

by icyejk



Category: Bjyx, 博君一肖, 博肖 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyejk/pseuds/icyejk
Kudos: 2





	Deep Throat 8

坐完过山车，王一博不太舒服，撑在旁边的围栏上。

“你坐不了过山车怎么不说啊？”肖战帮他拍着背。

“还好，骑摩托之前连坐都不能坐，现在就是有点难受。”

王一博到旁边的凳子上坐下。

“待会还想玩什么？”王一博问肖战。

“我们去剧场看表演吧，广播里说还有半个小时有魔术表演。”

“好啊，我们可以去买点东西吃，前面的小广场有好多吃的，我们去看看。”

一路上有各式各样的小吃，卖家们有的穿着玩偶衣服，有的戴着卡通发箍，后面是大大小小充满童趣的城堡，有一种置身于童话王国的气氛。

肖战很享受这样的气氛，他走到一家儿童玩具店前，门口挂着很多自动泡泡机，五彩缤纷的泡泡飘到空中。肖战伸手去接那些泡泡，泡泡飘到了他手上，他脸上的笑充满了童真的味道。

“王一博，我想要这个！”肖战指着一个小猪的相机泡泡机。

王一博哭笑不得去店家那付了钱，回来看到肖战把小猪相机挂在胸前然后举起来对着他：“咔擦！”

泡泡喷到了王一博脸上：“大幼稚鬼。”

他们在路上走着，许多穿着玩偶衣服的工作人员来跟他们互动。王一博闻到一股香味，刺激着他的味蕾：“我们去那家看看。”

“好啊！”

这是一家烤肉店，老板把烤肉夹到铁板上，刺啦啦冒出油，随后空气中便布满了香气。

肖战闭着眼睛嗅了嗅：“好香啊！老板来两份烤肉拌饭！”

“王一博！”一道尖细的女声传来。

两人回过头去，是Judy和她的朋友。她换了一个新发色，摩卡棕，在阳光下很耀眼，浅咖加橘杏色的眼妆，口红是香奈儿154，雾霾蓝的美甲，穿着露脐装，火辣辣的。

王一博有些惊喜，她的装扮跟以往不同了，不再按他的喜好来，这样的Judy释放了自己热情的天性很迷人。

旁边是一个粉色头发的女孩，也是一个模特，王一博见过。

Judy朝他们招招手，眼神围绕着王一博打转：“你们也来玩。”

王一博点点头，他朝肖战看过去，肖战身子斜靠在烤肉店吧台上，一副看戏的模样。

“我们一起玩吧，正好四个人。”

王一博正想说些什么，Judy就拉着她的朋友往前：“老板也给我们来两份烤肉饭！”

“好嘞！你们这些小年轻一个比一个靓！”

饭好了，王一博抬着四份饭到烤肉店左边的阳伞下，大家落座下来，肖战坐在他前面，Judy坐在他左边。

Judy手撑着下巴眼神热烈地盯着王一博，欢呼雀跃地说：“一博，你还记得上次咱两来的时候吗，你不敢坐过山车，在上面一直拽着我的手，下来的时候我手都被你捏红了。”

王一博应和地笑着，但注意力都在肖战身上。肖战微笑地看着他们，然后低下头吃饭。

“还有啊，你非要吃我的冰淇淋，一口就咬了大半个。”Judy说着笑了起来，凑到他耳边，嘴唇快要碰到他的侧脸,声音柔软下来，略显暧昧，“你就爱惹我生气。”

离开时，摸着口红的唇瓣似有似无地掠过王一博的耳垂。

王一博看向肖战，肖战笑着，没有生气，默许地看着他。

这样的无动于衷让王一博难受。

Judy热情地问：“待会你们想去哪玩，我们一起去？”

王一博站了起来说：“我不喜欢人多。”

他看向肖战：“肖战，你不是说要看表演吗，时间要到了，我们走吧。”

肖战闻言，站了起来，他绅士地和Judy她们道了别快步跟上王一博。

“喂，你等等，走那么快干嘛！”

王一博停下脚步，肖战小跑着跟上他，胸前的小猪相机还在咕噜咕噜地冒着泡泡。

肖战戳了戳王一博的肩：“诶，我觉得你前女友她对你还有意思，她挺漂亮的，你要不要再考虑考虑。”

王一博看向他，抑制着眼里的怒意：“你认真的？”

肖战依旧笑着，阳光照在他脸上，睫毛在眼下打了一片阴影，看不出他在想什么。

王一博投降了，他说：“我和她已经结束了。走吧，我们进去。”

看表演的时候两个人都没有说过一句话，王一博也没心思看魔术，全程在偷偷看肖战。

表演结束，两人一起出来，天已经黑了。王一博往前走着，肖战在后面跟着。

有一个穿着红色裙子的小女孩，看她的样子应该是在扮小红帽，手上拎着一个竹编的篮子，里面放满了玫瑰花，在给来来往往的情侣卖玫瑰。她看到肖战他们，走过来递了一支给前面的王一博：“大哥哥把玫瑰送给你的朋友吧！”

王一博被逗笑了，露出洁白整齐的牙齿：“小妹妹，你误会了，我们不是那个……情侣。”

“可是你们吵架了，大哥哥把花送给他你们就会和好的。”说完小女孩就跑开了。

王一博捏着花整个人皱皱巴巴地，也不说话。

肖战朝摩天轮的方向指了指：“那边人少了，我们去坐摩天轮吧。”

坐在摩天轮里，肖战看着外面，摩天轮上挂着彩灯，灯光照在他的颧骨上似真似幻，像一串美丽的泡沫，手一碰就会消失。王一博走到他旁边坐下，大腿紧贴着他的，胳膊抵着胳膊，要感受他的体温才觉得肖战是真实的。

王一博把玫瑰花塞进他的手心：“这支玫瑰送给你。”

肖战看着王一博，斑斓的光印入他的眼底，满是笑意：“为什么送我花呀？”

“因为喜欢。”

声音低低地，全世界只有他们两个能听见。

王一博注视着肖战，像狮子注视一朵较弱的玫瑰，战战兢兢地，怕手一碰就会给他带来伤害。

不知道这个吻是谁先开始的，直到快接近地面才结束。王一博坐回对面，两个人傻笑着望着对方像两个情窦初开的大男孩。

工作人员把门打开，王一博手伸到肖战腋下把他抱下车：“我的王子，请下车。”

肖战拿玫瑰轻轻敲了下他的头。

“砰”一声远处放起了烟花，一朵接着一朵，绚烂的色彩在天空中铺满。

王一博在黑暗中牵起了旁边那个人的手：“想看吗？”

肖战点点头。

两个人牵着手朝焰火的地方奔去。

王一博心里想，其实我是想问你，愿意跟我私奔吗。


End file.
